Twenty Five Years, Five Months, and Two Weeks
by shvartzit
Summary: Twenty five years, five months, and two weeks since the moment she realized she was in love with him. Written as three parts combined into one, two first parts taken out of my LaLu week submissions, third part is all new


_Lucy smiled up at the blonde beside her. He might not be a human heater like Natsu, but he was definitely just as good at keeping her warm._

 _Laxus took her to the park (mostly to get himself out of the office, and consequently away from the paperwork), they wandered around Magnolia, got back to the park, had some pink cotton candy ("Just as annoying as Ash Breathe", "Don't you start again."), and now Laxus was being surprisingly romantic, sitting on the grass, watching the sunset with her and holding her close under his coat as the evening chill settled in._

 _"I love spending time with you."_

 _Lucy knew he couldn't say it. '_ I love your smile _', '_ I love how selfless you are _', '_ I love watching you fight _'._

 _He couldn't say it as it is, despite his penchant to saying things as they are, but it always warmed her heart to see him try._

 _"I love you too."_

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

 _"Lucy, my princess, this is our last chance to run away together! Our love will outshine the stars of the night!"_

 _Lucy giggled, her hand pressed to her lips to muffle the sound. "Loke, I love you, but you're supposed to walk me down the aisle, not wait for me there, or convince me not to do it at all."_

 _The lion spirit linked his arm with hers at the elbows and turned to face the door._

 _"Just wanted to check you're sure."_

 _"I am."_

 _"I know, I just want you to be sure, because if you're not, there is no going back once you marry him," he pointed out._

 _She snorted. There was a way out, divorce wasn't common, but it was possible. Although she wasn't about to tell_ him _that._

 _The animosity between her spirit and significant other was an interesting thing. Hilarious, sure, but very annoying when she actually had to deal with it. Cats, it seems, were just as possessive as Dragons._

 _The music signaling her entrance began and Lucy tensed._

 _"Cold feet?"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _Thanks to Mira, Levy, and Virgo, the guild hall was transformed into a beautiful ballroom that looked like it was plucked out of a fairy tale. Unfortunately, Lucy barely registered any of that, because at the end of a path made for her between her friends, stood Laxus._

 _Of course, there were other people standing around him. Levy and Cana as her bride's maids, Bickslow and Freed as his best men, and Master, who was going to officiate the ceremony, but Lucy's eyes were locked with Laxus', and everything but him disappeared._

 _The ceremony itself was a blur to her, and she could only barely remember the both of them saying 'I do', and then they were kissing, and there were cat calls and whistles coming from their friends, but she didn't pay them any attention, because she was no longer 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia, she was Lucy Dreyar, and she couldn't be happier._

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

 _"Lucy, babe, open the door." When another half a minute passed without a reply, Lucy could hear a quiet 'please' being added, but she (or the door for that matter), didn't budge._

 _"Go away!" she could imagine Laxus glaring behind the door, his worry turning to angry frustration._

 _"If you don't open the door right now, I'm breaking it down and coming in whether you like it or not!" Laxus was serious of course, she didn't doubt it, but she still didn't move from her spot on the bathroom floor._

 _And true to his word, several moments later, Laxus announced he was coming in and tore the door off its hinges._

 _Lucy looked up at him with puffy red eyes and she could practically see all of his anger melting away and turning into worry._

 _"Blondie, what's going on? You're freaking me out."_

 _Not trusting her voice at the moment, she thrust her hand towards him._

 _Confused, he looked down only to see a stick in her hand, and his eyes widened._

 _"Oh."_

 _Lucy glared at him, her panic replaced with rage. "What do you mean 'oh'? I'm pregnant and all you have to say is '_ oh _'?!"_

 _Her husband froze and his mouth opened and closed as he thought of what to say that won't make his wife Lucy Kick him into the next century._

 _"I…" A twitch of her eye had the bulky man almost jumping out of his own skin. "_ We _! I meant to say 'we'! We just didn't expect it. A bit of a surprise, that's all! If you want, we can keep the baby, o-or not, totally your choice! We should probably call Wendy anyways, just to be-" her finger pressing to his lips shut him up and he swallowed thickly._

 _"You're really okay with that?" She whispered, uncertainty tainting her sweet voice and warm eyes._

 _Laxus always stayed by her side no matter what happened, years of marriage had no effect on their relationship, in actuality, they only seemed to grow closed, but even after so long together, kids were not something they talked about._

 _"Well, like I said, we didn't_ plan _this or anything, and other than talking about it for about five minutes on our honeymoon, babies were pretty far from our minds so far. I do want kids with you, and now it seems like we're just gonna have them sooner than I thought, which is perfectly fine!"_

 _Lucy giggled; Laxus's tendency to ramble when he tried to stay on her good side had to be one of the most endearing things in the world, and a definite advantage to being with him that she couldn't help but love._

 _"So… we're having a baby," She said._

 _"We're having a baby."_

 _Some time before sunset they called Wendy to confirm the pregnancy, and the morning after they announced it to the entire guild._

 _It couldn't get any better._

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

 _Lucy washed the dishes, utilizing every second she had to spare to make her home as livable as possible._

 _Her daughter and son were troublemakers from the womb, resulting in Laxus and herself always being busy, from the second they woke up (_ woken up _\- the twins made it a habit to never let them sleep in), to the second they went to sleep (more accurately, crashed on the bed after a long, tiring day), but she was never happier._

 _Laxus and she worked hard to make sure their children never felt the way they did as children, loving them with all the love they had to give, and making sure they're always happy._

 _"Mama! Mama we're back!" the overlapping shouts of her children as they burst into the house had her smiling, and a heartbeat later the two seven years old were wrapped around her legs._

 _Letting go of the plate and washcloth in her hands, Lucy jiggled her hands above the little blonde heads at her sides, and the kids squealed and ran to escape their mother._

 _They didn't get far though, since Laxus entered the kitchen and blocked the only exit with his large frame. He grabbed both of them, tossing the boy over his shoulder and hooking an arm around the girl's waist and holding her by his side; he then proceeded to lean down and peck Lucy's lips, adding exaggerated kissing noises to aggravate the kids, whom protested loudly._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hello." They were both grinning and completely ignoring their kids._

 _A stray kick from their son ruined the moment as Lucy had to duck and Laxus straggled to stay balanced and not drop one of the kids._

 _Laxus sighed in defeat, "Who wants to watch a movie?"_

 _"Me, me, me!" the twins immediately started to call out, and with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile, Laxus turned to exit the kitchen, swinging the children as much as he could, all the way to the living room._

 _The gleeful cheers of the kids were soon replaced by the sounds of some animated movie or other, and Lucy returned to wash the dishes with a content smile curling her lips._

 _some time later, after she finished with the dishes, cleaned the rest of the kitchen, and made dinner, she went to fetch her family, but paused when she saw all three blondes asleep on the couch._

 _She smiled and went to wake them up, "L-"_

A chilling breeze quickly transformed into scorching heat jolted Lucy awake.

A flash of pink and blue focused her sleep-addled mind and irritation shadowed the calm and happiness remnants of her dreams.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?" she hissed through clenched teeth as the Fire Dragon Slayer settled in the bed beside her.

"Your bed-" he never got to finish that sentence (although he didn't really have to, she already knew how it was going to end), the blonde Celestial mage kicked him out of her bed and out of her apartment followed closely by Happy, whom she threw out the window without giving the blue Exceed a second glance (" _Scary Lucy! Natsu, she's so mean to me~!_ ").

"Stupid Flame Brain and that stupid cat, go bother Lisanna or something…" Lucy started to rant to herself.

But thinking of Lisanna made her think of Mira, and thinking of Mira made her think about relationships and babies, and thinking of relationships and babies made her think of…

The blonde chocked on air as she remembered her dream, and with a racing heart she began to pace back and forth in her small living room.

She was sleeping around with a guy (a hot, sexy, Greek-god like guy - _probably a sex god if anyone asked her_ ) for three months, and now she's dreaming of marrying him and having his babies?!

 _What was wrong with her?!_

She couldn't be falling for Laxus Dreyar, right? It was _Laxus Dreyar!_ It just didn't work like that. Her chaotic mind kept up this panicked monologue for thirty more minutes before Lucy decided to make some tea to calm down.

Waking up at the break of dawn had a few advantages, like seeing how her whole apartment was slowly filled with soft pinks and oranges, lights taking over shadows in a beautiful show of colors.

But the new light showering her entire apartment also meant she could now see a small piece of paper placed on her coffee table.

Squinting at the note suspiciously, her brain tried to figure out who left the not there.

She didn't (papers stayed on the desk where they belonged), Natsu would never do it, neither would Gray, Erza, or Cana, Levy was on a mission with Gajeel so she couldn't have done it, Wendy left notes on her mirror above the sink in the bathroom or on her fridge, and no one else entered her home in the last few days except…

Her heart skipped a beat as Lucy snatched the note and held her breathe.

 _Blondie,_

 _I'm leaving for a job and won't be back for a month and I had to leave early because I forgot to pack._

 _Don't think I'll forget about our little bet by the time I get back, you're not that lucky._

 _Yours,_

 _Laxus._

Lucy squealed a bit as she finished reading the note; she was too amazed by the fact he left a note, too happy knowing he'll be thinking about their stupid, silly bet, and completely thrilled that he wrote the word ' _yours_ ', to notice her tea was spilled all over the floor.

At that moment Lucy knew she was hooked, and that she really didn't care about that.

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

 _ **Five and a half months later**_

It was really quite lovely to spend time like this.

Laxus was lying beside her, both of them tangled in his sheets, the smaller blonde on her stomach and her head rested on her arms on the pillow as the bigger blonde lying on his side traced patterns with his fingers on her back.

The two blondes' relationship started as a no strings attached agreement between the two of them, but as time passed they realized they actually enjoyed each other's company outside of the bedroom, and somehow, at some point their relationship turned into something more.

And Lucy absolutely _loved_ it.

Laxus' fingers were magical, she decided, no matter what they did; definitely the best fingers in the world, as long as they kept going that is. Lucy sighed contently as Laxus' fingers trailed up her spine and traced the edges of her tattoo.

"Why do you hide it?"

Her brows furrowed and she twisted her neck to get a better look at him, "hide what?"

He sighed in frustration, "your tattoo, Blondie; is there anyone who even knows about it other than me?"

"Well I only got it a few months after Tarataros, and it just felt weird to talk about it to anyone, you know? I didn't see the point of showing it to anyone, since it's not for show - it's for me." She explained.

The look on his face when she finished had her stifling a giggle.

The big, bad, intimidating blonde had a reputation of being cold and indifferent thanks to his ability of having a poker face at all times, he had difficulty sharing his emotions and thoughts, and was even worse at explaining them in actual, real words.

In actuality, the Lighting Dragon Slayer's communication problems were not the reason Laxus had a stoic image for the public, but because just like any other powerful individual with enemies, he tried to protect those he loved by keeping them at arms' length.

Which Lucy thought was stupid, and told him so, but he was so used to being alone, to fighting on his own… some habits are harder to get rid of.

But all of that didn't matter, because she knew what a softie he was on the inside. He cared, and he felt, just like everyone. Only a handful of people knew about this side of his (namely his grandfather, team, and _very_ recently, also herself).

As they got to know each other better, Lucy found out that behind closed doors – and away from people – Laxus was, in fact, very expressive. He didn't express himself with words, no, he was a man of actions, and why would he even need words with eyes as expressive as his?

And now, looking at his face, she saw curiosity befitting a small child in his eyes, so unusual of him. It clashed with his hard features and created a sight unlike any other, and her heart swelled knowing she was one of the only people to ever see him like this, asking for more.

Her blue mermaid tattoo was very beautiful if anyone asked her.

It was positioned between her shoulder blades, not in the middle, but a bit to the left side of her rib cage – just above her heart.

"Last year, when we fought against the demons of the books of Zeref…" she trailed off, the words escaping her. It was still such a sensitive subject, even after all the time that has passed, no one was overly comfortable talking about that subject yet.

"I was the only one not caught by the Alegria, the only one able to fight… I was running out of magic fast and I already summoned two spirits, but it wasn't enough, so I summoned a third spirit, Aquarius."

The smaller blonde closed her eyes as memories of that day assaulted her mind. She worked hard to mend her heart and soul afterwards, and it took a long time until she felt like her own self again. Getting that tattoo was a turning point for her, symbolizing the beginning of a new start.

"If a Celestial mage can summon three spirits at the same time, they can summon the Spirit King. But there's a price for that," she drew in a shaky breath before she continued. "I can summon the Spirit King only if I break one of my zodiac keys; give them up, but not just any of them, one that I have a close bond with."

A tear escape her eye, but Lucy kept talking. "I won't ever be able to summon Aquarius again; I will never see her again." Now the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Laxus could not see her like that; Lucy Heartfilia is a happy, bubbly, friendly, forgiving, and kind person. She was strong-willed, accepting, and her personality drew people to her like moth to a flame, making them want to change for the better, to deserve her kindness.

Seeing her cry was unnatural, and Laxus could _not_ stand it.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest and rolling to his back, so she could lie on his chest, and then proceeded to kiss all of her tears until none were left.

It was such a touching, rare gesture from him, that giggles burst out of the smaller blonde between sobs.

"You're ridiculous," she told him.

"Don't get used to it." His usual scowl was firmly back in place, which caused her to grin down at the Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The mighty Laxus Dreyar huffed and Lucy laughed again.

"Oi, don't laugh at me, Blondie!"

"Don't call me 'Blondie', Blondie!" she retorted and pulled a few of his own blonde strands for good measure.

Laxus glared at her and his eyes shone with mischief. Lucy had just enough time to pull back an inch before he started tickling her.

Somehow, ten minutes later, Laxus was sprawled on the floor and watched Lucy walk to the kitchen to get them both water. He pulled down the blanket, pillows, and sheets from his bed, attempting to make the floor comfortable enough to not have to stand up and actually get back into the bed.

When Lucy came back with a glass of water for him, she bit her lips to hold back the laughter; her boyfriend was lazy, and she would probably have to make his bed for him, otherwise he was most likely going to sleep like that for another week.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked once she noticed the crease between his brows.

"Nothing…"

" _Laxus_."

"It's just… you got that tattoo to remember her, but you chose to have it where you can't see it, I don't get it."

"The tattoo is _her_. Forever as close to my heart as anything can be, but I won't ever see it – _her_ – again."

Laxus blinked at the other blonde as she made herself comfortable on his chest again and started to fall asleep.

It was just like her to think of something like that. _Ever the artist_ , he thought.

"Luce."

"Hmm?"

She was practically asleep by then, and Laxus was overwhelmed with content, willing to stay like that forever.

"Good night."

"Night Laxy…"

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

 _ **Twenty five years later**_

The eighteen years old blonde mage hugged his younger siblings closer as all three of them wept together.

 _Laxus and Lucy Dreyar_

 _Loving parents, friends, and dedicated guild Masters._

 _May they find love and each other in the next life._

It was a simple ceremony, dozens of friends and allies from all over Fiore came to grieve the loss of the leaders of Fairy Tail, even Queen Hisui.

As the eldest, Lloyd made sure his brother and sister were protected from the overbearing crowd. Once the funeral was over, he gave his headphones to Lei, instructed the sixteen years old blonde to teleport their sister back home, lock the door and not let anyone come in, not even Aunt Levy and Uncle Freed.

He faced their parents' friends alone, thanked every single one of them with a detached look in his brown eyes. When the last one of them finally left, the young Lightning Dragon Slayer looked at the gravestone of his father and mother, then teleported himself back home as well.

The deafening silence in the house was only disturbed by Layla's occasional sobs, or one of the albums their father loved – they would turn up the volume to the max, even though it hurt their ears, and let the guitars and drums rattle the house from its foundations.

The melancholic feeling the three siblings felt had them camping in the living room for the past week since they were told what happened.

They comforted and supported each other with their presence and close proximity. It seemed like they all knew without talking at all that what they needed was some time off from the rest of the world, so in the last seven days they locked themselves in their home, Lloyd being their only connection to the outside.

Seven days of silence.

Until now.

When Lloyd walked into the house, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, he heard his sister giggle and his brother chuckle softly.

"… remember that day?"

"Of course I do, Lloyd was blushing so much he looked like a tomato, dad laughed for days, and Uncle Coby was about to poison Lloyd if it weren't for mom." Lei sighed.

Lloyd decided to make his presence known at that moment, not liking the topic of conversation even if it did make his younger siblings laugh.

Lei and Layla sat in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by family photo albums, currently looking particularly at a picture of him with Viperia, Uncle Cobra's and Aunt Kinana's only daughter, holding hands under a Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree, during Hanami two years ago.

The two were talking about what happened a few hours after the picture was taken. Ria and Lloyd shared their first kiss under one of the trees, away from their families, but got caught anyway. Laxus teased him mercilessly for weeks after, making lewd comments every chance he got.

His mom was a lot more supportive than his father – Lucy was the only one actually encouraging the teenagers to date wholeheartedly in the beginning.

 _"There's this lovely coffee shop not far from the guild, you should take Ria there sometime!"_

 _"I saw this necklace with a light purple pendent the color of her eyes today, you should buy it for her birthday."_

 _"Don't worry, Cobra wouldn't dare touch you as long as I'm around."_

Well, she might not be able to guard him from his pseudo uncle anymore, but he knew the Poison Dragon Slayer would never really kill him.

"Can you two stop laughing at stupid-sixteen-years-old me? I thought I could actually get away with kissing her when Uncle Coby was in range and survive."

Layla giggled, "I heard daddy fought ten guild members and other people when he and mom told everyone they were dating." She rummaged through the albums, looking for one very specific picture.

"Lei, where are mom and dad's wedding photos?" Lei looked around as well, eventually spotting the red hardcover album beneath another pale green one.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

Lloyd leaned closer to his brother and sister, trying to peak over their shoulders to see what the youngest Dreyar was looking for.

"… I thought it was here… maybe I'm thinking about a different- aha! Gotcha!"

She pulled the photo from its place gently, then handed it over to her oldest brother, "here, see? Mom and dad were just like you and Ria."

And indeed, both Lucy and Laxus stood under a Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree, holding each other and kissing softly.

Their parents didn't want a big wedding, opting to make it just five of their best friends, Uncle Freed officiating the ceremony, Uncle Bix and Aunt Ever on Laxus' side, and Uncle Cobra and Aunt Levy on Lucy's side.

Lucy wore a white sundress and had flowers woven into her hair by Cancer, and Laxus even changed into a white button down shirt with a fancy pair of jeans. The ceremony took place in the field of Rainbow Cherry Blossom trees of Magnolia, during sunset, surprisingly romantic, and to this day no one believed Laxus Dreyar agreed to something so cheesy, even _after_ seeing the photos.

"I wish my first kiss was romantic like that…" Layla sighed dreamingly.

"You're not allowed to date until you're eighteen." Both boys recited automatically.

"Who says she needs to date to kiss someone?" three blonde heads snapped in the direction of the voice, matching smiles on their faces as they saw Ria.

Lloyd was the first to reach her. He kissed her lips, then her purple hair and her tanned forehead. Layla was second, hugging her as strongly as she could, muttering about being the only girl with two older brothers. Finally Lei got to her, his grey eyes seeking something he didn't even know in her eyes.

Ria inherited her father's eye's color, skin color, and Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, but everything else from her mother, including the purple hair that matched her amethyst eyes.

"I'm here now, it's okay. I'm sorry I'm late, but dad only heard about what happened three days ago. I am so sorry I missed the funeral." Her thin fingers ran over Lloyd's cheek, and she kissed Layla's head, holding out her other arm for Lei to hold.

"How did it happen? Dad didn't say anything."

"Mom suggested they go out on a job just the two of them because dad was losing it over paperwork again, but something went wrong – the temple they were in collapsed with mom still inside, and dad obviously ran back in to save her. They never made it back outside."

Another melancholic feeling from before returned, all four teens feeling uncomfortable once again.

Layla eventually went back to the living room floor, looking through the photos of their family that their mom collected over their years. There were pictures from when their mom and dad were young – holding hands, napping in the arms of one another, kissing. Then the pictures changed – they were filled with pictures of Lloyd, a brown eyed, blonde baby, then Lei joined, another blonde baby, but with a different, smaller frame than his brother's. Then, in the end, Layla saw pictures of herself – a blonde baby with dark grey eyes.

It was so obvious how happy Lucy and Laxus were in their lives. Behind her father's permanent scowl there was a pair of grey eyes that showed how happy he was, how much he loved his wife. If one knew what to look for, they could even see how the change in his eyes, how they softened through the years.

Lei made himself comfortable on the love seat, his feet dangling over one side of the sofa. He was always the quiet one in their family, extremely quiet compared to the rest of his family. He felt numb thinking about the fact his parents were no more, and he rationalized that although it has already been a week, the situation hadn't sunk in just yet, which explained why he didn't go rampaging in his agony by now. He still had his little sister to take care over, and his brother was a lost cause unless Ria was around.

They could do this, he knew they could.

 _Don't worry, mom, dad, I'll keep an eye on them, I promise._

 **()()  
(O.O)**

 **Word count: 4531**

 **I promised and I can't believe I actually made it! I probably should have worked on my newest story (The Renegade Star) but I was inspired to kill Laxus and Lucy and to write Kinana's and Cobra's kid (by the way her name comes from the word viper, but it pronounced V-pe-ri-a, Ria like Rio only with an A instead of an O)**

 **speaking of names to their kids, who can figure out why Lloyd was called Lloyd by Lucy and Laxus? another fun fact - Lei means 'thunderous'. _I know right~?!_**

 **Like I said, this story describes the love between Lucy and Laxus from the moment Lucy realizes she loves Laxus, until the moment they die. sort of.**

 **21/3/2016: I decided to reread this for no reason at all (seriously, I have no idea why), and I noticed a few things that needed fixings so ta da! I originally meant for Lei to be called Lance and apparently I accidentally left one Lance in this story so that's fixed. I also realized quite a while ago that I can't have exact time periods in the time that passes in the dream because you can't measure time in a dream, so that's changed now too... I should have Renegade Star up in a week or so~ I had some rough time with school and lots of other shit, but I finished with those! Also, reading Viperia made me want to write her again... who knows what will happen ;)**


End file.
